


Conference

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adopted Children, Genderfluid Character, Illustrations, M/M, Mention of polyamory, Parent-Teacher Conferences, Reigisa Week, genderfluid nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ryugazaki-Hazukis are called in for a parent-teacher conference.</p><p>Side Story to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2578490">Romance Isn't Everything</a></p><p>Written for Day 6 of ReiGisa Week- Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance Isn't Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578490) by [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra). 



“Okay you guys!” Nagisa chirped, pausing the documentary that was playing. “I gotta cut us a little short today. You’re devastated, I know.” The class chuckled as Nagisa ejected the DVD. “So feel free to spend the rest of class finishing up your artifact analysis. Those _are_ due Monday, don’t forget!”

Nagisa scooped up his belongings and stuffed them into his bag, leading to his students following suit. He called Kou as he exited the building and filled her in. He couldn’t help but wonder what sort of chaos his children were responsible for.

 

Nagisa was buzzed in just before the final bell. He handed his ID to the secretary and signed his name on the guest log. “I’ve seen more peaceful stampedes!” he joked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” the secretary replied with a smile. “Here is your ID and visitor’s badge. Please keep your badge visible while you are in the building and please come back to the office to sign out before you leave.”

“Can do!” He chatted with the secretary until the stream of students rushing through the hallways had slowed to a trickle. He waved to the secretary that reminded him a lot of Ama-chan, then made his way to the child development lab. He only got turned around once, but a helpful student pointed him in the right direction.

The teacher was putting crayon drawingsalong the wall when he arrived. Daichi and Michiko were sitting in a corner dubbed ‘Listening Center’ in bold, precise characters with large aqua headphones covering their ears. They were engrossed with their book and didn’t notice him. Probably for the best.

“Ms. Yamamoto?” Nagisa asked politely as he knocked on the door frame to announce his presence.

“Mrs.,” she corrected, turning to face Nagisa. “Can I help you?”

“Yes. Hi! I’m Nagisa Hazuki,” he told her with a bow before entering the classroom. “You wanted to talk to me about Daichi and Michiko?” The older woman stared at him, studying him. Nagisa smiled broadly as if he didn’t notice.

“Dr. Hazuki,” she began formally.

“Nagisa,” he corrected with a wink.

“Dr. Hazuki,” she repeated. Nagisa fought the urge to roll his eyes. Old people were always so formal. “I apologize, I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“Nope! My classes let out the same time as yours. Makes it kinda hard to get here on time. Rei and Gou have it under control though.” She nodded slowly, lips pursed slightly.

“And neither of them could be here this afternoon?”

“Rei couldn’t. Gou could, but my _husband_ and I thought it best for a _parent_ be here to speak with you.” She stared at him for a long moment, choosing her next words carefully, no doubt.

“I apologize, Dr. Hazuki, I had assumed-”

“You know what they say about assumptions~”

“Would join me at the back table?” she asked gesturing to a low, kidney bean shaped table, choosing not to address Nagisa’s last remark. “I have some work samples to show you.” Nagisa followed her, squeezing into the child size chair. Mrs. Yamamoto sat in a normal sized chair opposite him. She opened a manilla folder and looked over its contents. “I am a bit concerned about the twins-” Nagisa interrupted her.

“Daichi and Michiko. They are two separate people.”

“They are having difficulty in language arts. They seem to be having trouble understanding the directions given.” Nagisa raised an eyebrow. That didn’t sound like their kids at all.

“In what ways?”

“Our first unit is ‘All About Me’. The students were to answer questions such as ‘my name is’, ‘I am so many years old’, and so forth.” She pulled two papers out of the folder and placed them before Nagisa. “Neither of the twins answered this question correctly,” she explained, pointing to their responses.

“‘I am a person.’ ‘I am a kid,’” Nagisa read. He looked back up at the teacher. “I don’t see the problem with these answers. Both these statements are true.”

“The students were supposed to answer boy or girl.”

“Was there anything else you wished to discuss?” Nagisa asked with forced smile. “Neither my husband nor I would categorize this as a concern.” The teacher referred back to her folder.

“The students were also asked to draw a picture of their family.” She pulled our two papers filled with colorful crayon figures. “Again, the twins did not follow directions. They drew a joint portrait when they were to draw one independently. Additionally, they included people outside of their family in the drawing.” Nagisa looked over the drawing carefully.

“You are mistaken,” Nagisa said firmly. “Every person they have drawn is part of their family.”

“They were told to draw their immediate family. They should have drawn only you, Dr. Ryugazaki, and themselves.

"I find it completely inappropriate that you would think it's okay to tell someone who is and isn't part of their family," Nagisa replied with an unnatural cheerfulness that did nothing to temper his sharp words. The woman looked flustered as she fumbled for a counter argument.

Daichi finally noticed Nagisa, nudging his sister when he did. Both children waved enthusiastically. Nagisa waved back with a warm smile. The small boy started to take his headphones off, but Nagisa shook his head. Daichi looked between Nagisa and his teacher and nodded solemnly before going back to the book.

"Dr. Hazuki, the twins-”

“Daichi and Michiko.”Nagisa was pretty sure his eye twitched.

“Presented this during share time!” Ms. Yamamoto pulled out another picture from her sacred manilla folder and pushed it eagerly at Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled looking at the picture before him.

“It looks just like them,” Nagisa commented, affection coloring his tone despite his annoyance with the teacher.

“Dr. Hazuki, surely you can understand that it is inappropriate for the twins-"

"Daichi and Michiko,” Nagisa ground out.

"To tell the class that their uncle has multiple boyfriends."

"Uncles,” Nagisa corrected, looking up from the drawing with a saccharine smile. “And surely you know, _Mrs._ Yamamoto, that parents take what their four year olds say with a grain of salt. And I was under the impression that character education was part of your curriculum? Surely you didn’t expect my children to lie, did you?" Nagisa stood up from the too small chair, towering over the still seated woman. “And I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that you were also going to speak to me about Daichi playing dress up during free time. He came home very upset that he was not allowed to wear his favorite dress anymore.”

“Actually-”

“You seem to _really_ get off on telling kids what they can and can’t do.”

“Dr. Hazuki,” she gasped, scandalized.

“You will not tell my children who can and can’t be considered family. And you will not tell my children what they can and can’t play with,” Nagisa stated darkly. “And if you have a problem with how we raise our children,” Nagisa’s eyes narrowed, “Then I have a problem with you being their teacher. There are plenty of preschool programs that were eager to have Daichi and Michiko enroll.” Nagisa carefully picked up the crayon drawings and crossed the room, not caring if he was being rude. “Com’on Caterpillars. Let’s head on home.”

Mrs. Yamamoto didn’t say anything as the three cleared out Dachi and Michiko’s cubbies.

“NaNa! Did you see the picture we drawed?” Michiko asked excitedly as she slipped on her shoes.

“I did,” Nagisa said with a genuine smile. “You managed to squeeze everyone in too! I’m impressed!”

“It was my idea for Daichi and me to draw together!”

“That was very clever of you Michiko,” Nagisa praised, helping Michiko put on her backpack

“You see Momo tonight, right?” Daichi asked, standing on his tiptoes to grab at a paper on top of his cubby.

“Yep,” Nagisa confirmed, “NaNa and Daddy are going to dinner with Momo-chan and Ai-chan and Rin-chan and Sou-chan and Haru-chan and Mako-chan.” Daichi smiled wide. Then he frowned when his hand connected only with the wooden surface.

“But I put it here,” he said in a small voice. Nagisa’s heart clenched at how said his baby sounded. “We drew a picture…”

“Is it this one?” Nagisa asked, showing Daichi the papers.

“That’s it! Bring it with, kay?” He asked, pointing excitedly at the last drawing their teacher had shown Nagisa.

“‘Congratulations on your new boyfriend,’” Nagisa read with a gentle smile. “Is this for Momo?”

“For all of dem, silly!” Michiko laughed. “Dey all have new boyfriends!”

“They sure do,” Nagisa agreed smugly, shooting a glance at the teacher, who was pretending to be very busy with her damn manila folder. Nagisa turned back to his children. Daichi held his arms up in the universal sign for _carry me!_ “Michiko, can you do me a favor and carry your pictures until we get to the car? I know you’ll take super good care of it and keep it safe.” She nodded her head fiercely, taking the papers from Nagisa reverently. Nagisa swung Daichi up onto his hip, grabbing the strap of his small backpack.

Nagisa lead his family towards the door, ignoring Mrs. Yamamoto until the children called out a cheerful good-bye to their teacher. “Be sure to let me know if there are any other problems,” Nagisa said cooly. “You can find my number on the parent information sheet, under ‘mother’, I believe?” Mrs. Yamamoto had the decency to look embarrassed when she nodded.

“NaNa, that’s silly! You’re not a mommy!” Daichi giggled like it was the funniest joke he ever heard, pressing his face into Nagisa’s shoulder.

“I know! But they didn’t have a line for ‘parental unit, part 2’, so what was I supposed to do!” Nagisa teased loudly.

“Dey shoud change dat!” Michiko declared, holding her hand out for Nagisa to grab.

“Maybe!” he agreed, wrapping his fingers around his daughter’s small hand.

Nagisa lead his family into the hallway. His anger dissipated into contentment as he listened to Michiko and Daichi chatter about their day.

 

Nagisa parked the car outside of the lecture hall and hopped out of the driver’s seat. He smiled broadly as he saw Rei walk out of the building. He waved happily to his husband, walking around the car and getting in the passenger’s seat instead. Nagisa changed the playlist from the sugar pop he had been listening to while Rei put his things in the back seat.

“Gou said not to rush home,” Nagisa told Rei, scrolling through his playlist to find a song. “She and Sei are taking the kids out. Either to the trampoline place or bowling; the Caterpillars were still debating when I left. She said we should enjoy our date night. But is it really a date night with so many other people? IDK.”

“Nagisa,” Rei said with a frown, sitting down in the car; he disliked Nagisa’s use of slang.

“Ooo! There it is!” Nagisa exclaimed, switching to the song he had been searching for. Their song. Rei shifted the car into gear and drove them out of the parking lot. “How was your day today baby?” Nagisa asked, trying to hide his nervousness. Rei was not gonna be happy with how the conference went. Hence the buttering him up with their song. Rei could never get mad with that playing.

“Nagisa, what happened at the conference?” he asked, brow furrowed as he focused on the road. “I received a call from the school principal while I was teaching.”

Oh shit.

“Baby, I can explain,” Nagisa started, words rushed and panicked. “The teacher- She said- I just couldn’t” Rei glanced at Nagisa sideways briefly, before turning back to the road.

“Nagisa, he called to apologize profusely for Ms. Yamamoto’s conduct this afternoon.” Nagisa stared at Rei.

“He _what_?”Nagisa gasped in disbelief.

“He seemed to be under the impression that Ms. Yamamoto did something to offend you?

“She did. She brought up gender and family structures and UGH did she piss me off. So I kinda bitched her out and told her if she didn’t like how we raise our kids she could shove it. I thought they’d be kicking us out, not apologizing.” Rei chuckled softly.

“I would hope those were not your exact words, dear,” Rei teased.

“They weren’t, but still. I was not a good housewife. There is a reason why you deal with adults. I am a child.” Rei parked the car and leaned over to kiss Nagisa gently on the cheek,

“I don’t want a good housewife,” Rei told Nagisa fondly, taking Nagisa’s hand in his own. “I want the impulsive, persistent, loving person who convinced me to join the swim team.” Rei kissed Nagisa on the lips, causing butterflies dance in his gut. Rei never kissed him where people could see. He hated PDA.

When Rei pulled back, he smiled at Nagisa with one of the most lovestruck faces Nagisa had ever seen. “And perhaps your wording could have been improved upon, but I would have defended you to my death.” He stroked the back of Nagisa’s hand with his thumb. “Fuck anyone who has a problem with how we live our lives and raise our children.”

Nagisa gaped at Rei. He swore even less than he kisses in public.

“Now, shall we head inside?” Rei asked gently, glancing at the clock. “We are already a tad late for dinner.” Nagisa crushed his lips against Rei’s, squeezing his eyes tight and trying not to cry.

Nagisa had the best fucking partner ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) or at [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
